Coaxial connectors for radio frequency (rf) signals are known. Such connectors are typically used with a coaxial cable containing an external conductor/shield surrounding one or more internal conductors. The coaxial connector functions to align and provide an electrical path to the respective ends of the conductors while providing a continuous shield to minimize rf leakage. These connectors generally include a female portion and a male portion. The male portion contains the conductor interface and a threaded nut used to engage the female portion.
The female portion includes a tubular housing that functions to accept the conductor interface of the male portion and align the conductor interface with a mating rf conductor held within the female portion. The tubular housing of the female portion is provided with an external thread to accept the threaded nut of the male portion.
The tightening of the threaded nut of the male portion onto the external thread of the female portion functions to bring the rf conductors into physical contact, thereby reducing electrical resistance and rf leakage.
While existing connectors work relatively well, they are time-consuming to install. To connect or disconnect conductors, the threaded nut must be engaged or disengaged before the connection may be made or broken. Further, once reconnection is required, the threaded nut must be retightened. In addition, temperature cycling and/or rotational torque applied to the cable assembly can cause the threaded nut to back off, negatively impacting electrical and mechanical performance. Also, the existing connectors do not allow the male portion to be disengaged or break away from the female connector if a harmful force is applied to either connector, thereby creating the possibility that the connector portions or the system will be damaged if an inappropriate force is applied thereto. It would, therefore, be advantageous to provide a connection system which would allow for quick connect and disconnect, which would remain stable in varying environmental conditions, and which would allow for the connector halves to disengage if a sufficient force is applied to one of the halves of the connector.